


Sweet Revenge II

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Child Murder, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Horror, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not a sequel to 'Sweet Revenge' but a drabble using the same prompt which turned out entirely different than the first.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge II

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a sequel to 'Sweet Revenge' but a drabble using the same prompt which turned out entirely different than the first.

A run-down house was the one place all the children avoided. Everyone in town said it was haunted. 

James dared Al to knock on the door. The other kids all stood and watched, waiting to see who would win this game of chicken. 

Finally, Al’s jaw clenched and he nodded slightly. A cheer went up from James’s friends.

Al marched up to the door and knocked three times, his body trembling. After just ten seconds, if no one came, he’d run for it.

The door creaked open. A silver-haired man beckoned Al inside.

“Want some candy, little boy?” he rasped.

~*~

“Al!” James cried out as he saw the door close. He rushed forward and banged on the door shouting, “Open the door! Al!” 

He took off running toward home, never so fast in all his life. As he turned the corner at full speed, his mother looked up from her gardening and cried out, “Harry!”

His father ran out of the house and met James at the gate.

“Al . . . haunted house . . . old man . . . inside.” Harry nodded, then Disapparated as James fell to the ground exhausted.

They found Al’s body the next day, his mouth filled to bursting with sherbet lemons.


End file.
